Le gentleman et la bête
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Drabbles sur le couple Sanji X Zoro. Rating M pour une raison ! Premier drabble : Thriller Bark. Second drabble : The adventures of kitty Zoro
1. Thriller Bark : Chapitre 1

Titre : Thriller Bark  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (pour pas changer)  
Résumé : POV Zoro. L'île de Gecko Morria arrive, et Zoro ne sait pas encore qu'il en ressortira gravement blessé...  
Note de l'auteur : Quelques petits drabbles sur la relation de Zoro et Sanji avant, puis après Thriller Bark. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ah, au fait. Lemon dans ce chapitre et sûrement dans les suivants, donc attention ! (Enfin, je dis ça mais quelques perverses se disent déjà YES ! Je vous vois de là U_U)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas assez.  
Je te sens enlever mon pantalon, puis tes doigts glissent sur mes cuisses.  
Un moment après, ils explorent cette partie que je n'ai jamais montrée à personne d'autre. Tu le sais et tu me murmures des mots doux puis obscènes qui me font l'effet que tu espérais.  
Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de gémir dans tes bras. Tu me regardes d'un air légèrement amusé, mais je sens quelque chose d'autre dans ton expression.  
Soudain, tu me soulèves, j'entends un bruit de ceinture puis de fermeture éclair. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver et je ferme déjà les yeux d'appréhension.  
Tu te colles contre mon cou et respire. Je me détends. Mais mon attention se reporte tout à coup au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je pousse un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, je m'accroche à ta chemise.  
Tu prends mon visage dans tes mains alors que des larmes coulent de mes yeux et tu m'embrasses tendrement tandis que je sens ton sexe bouger et se frotter aux endroits que tes doigts effleuraient seulement.  
Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je pousse un gémissement peu viril, qui m'enlève définitivement toute ma fierté d'homme.  
Je te sens toi aussi soupirer. Tu lèches mon cou, puis mon oreille, tu t'amuses avec mes boucles d'oreilles.  
Je me sens tellement sale. Je rougis, j'halète, je tremble. Jamais je ne me suis senti comme ça.  
Je sais que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Tu vas de plus en plus vite, fort, profondément en moi.  
Je sens que moi aussi j'arrive à ma limite et je te le fais comprendre en appelant ton prénom d'une voix qui j'espère n'est pas la mienne tellement elle est faible et féminine.  
Je jouis dans un long gémissement et toi en m'embrassant. Nous nous regardons, reprenons nos souffles.  
Tu t'allonges, puis me fait signe de te rejoindre. Je me blottis dans tes bras chauds et nous nous endormons.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut tandis que j'entends Luffy crier à qui veut l'entendre que c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je me frotte le crâne, puis j'essaie de me relever quand je sens une vive douleur là où vous savez. Alors la légende était vraie : je ne vais pas pouvoir m'assoir sans grimacer avant un petit moment. Foutu cuistot. Il aurait pu y aller plus doucement, tout de même. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...  
Je rougis à cause de ce que je viens de penser, puis m'habille rapidement pour aller à la douche. Après cela, j'arrive pour le petit-déj' qui a déjà commencé depuis quelques temps : en effet, les croissants sont déjà épuisés mais il reste trois pains au chocolat. Je dis bonjour à tout l'équipage et j'en attrape un rapidement avant qu'il ne tombe dans les mains de notre capitaine affamé de si bon matin.  
Puis tu me regardes. Ton œil bleu me scrute, même si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, je le sais très bien. Je sens déjà arriver les remarques perverses que tu vas me faire. Maintenant que je me suis donné à toi une fois, tu vas en vouloir d'autres, évidemment. Oui, tu es vraiment un ero-cook. Sauf que les femmes ne sont pas les seules à qui tu fais des avances. Je souris tout en croquant dans mon pain au chocolat.  
Après le petit-déjeuner, Luffy crie qu'il voit un tonneau. Encore une nouvelle aventure en vue. Je te sens arriver derrière moi et tu mets une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et me plonge dans ton regard tout en te souriant. Tu me rends mon sourire tout en te léchant les lèvres pour me prouver ta pensée rien qu'à me regarder. Je ris doucement.  
Mais soudain, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je murmure ton nom.  
« Sanji... »  
Tu me caresses tendrement la joue et ne perds pas ton sourire. Mais il s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus lugubre. Tu l'as toi aussi senti.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Zoro. »  
Qui sait ce qui nous attend ?

* * *

Je voulais m'essayer au point de vue interne. Alors ? Le lemon était-il bien ? A vos coms ! Mais gardez-en un peu pour le second chapitre, quand même è_é.


	2. Thriller Bark : Chapitre 2

Nous voici à la suite. Toujours en POV Zoro. Elle se passe après qu'il ait accepté les blessures de Luffy. Donc sur le bateau, un peu après sa convalescence.

* * *

« Bâtard... »  
Un murmure, empli de peur et d'appréhension.  
C'est tout ce que j'avais entendu avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.  
Et puis, j'avais accepté.  
Une douleur horrible.  
Ensuite, un grand trou noir.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé après tout ça.  
Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'étais dans un lit de l'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny. Je connaissais bien ce lieu. Je regardai autour de moi, et vis un Chopper qui me fixait, en pleurant.  
« Oï, Chopper, pourquoi tu pleures ?... »  
Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait couru dehors, puis j'avais entendu un cri. Soudain, tout l'équipage était arrivé en pleurant de soulagement autour de moi.  
J'imagine que ça n'était pas passé loin, cette fois.  
Une seule personne manquait à l'appel, je savais bien qui c'était. Je le cherchais du regard, mais je ne le voyais nulle part. Néanmoins, pour rassurer ma seconde famille à laquelle je tenais tant, je murmurais faiblement.  
« Je suis rentré... »  
Luffy avait crié puis s'était mis à pleurer de joie, tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Je souriais, mais je savais que j'aurai bientôt à m'expliquer.

* * *

Le soir était finalement arrivé, sans que je ne le voie une seule fois.  
Puis, il était arrivé.  
J'avais entendu un craquement, puis une voix.  
« C'est bon, Chopper. Je vais m'en occuper à partir de maintenant. »  
Ensuite, un bruit de cigarette qu'on écrase.  
« D'accord, mais ne fume pas dans l'infirmerie ! »  
« Ok. »  
« Mais la dernière fois... ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
La voix était devenue froide. Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie, puis j'entendis un bruit de porte qui se ferme et se verrouille. Des pas, et une voix devenue cette fois tremblante.  
« Pourquoi... ? »  
Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder. Je ne dis rien. Puis il me retourna et je dus le regarder dans les yeux. Il pleurait.  
« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter ! C'était moi qui étais censé te protéger, pas le contraire ! »  
« Tu n'y aurais pas réchappé. »  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un argument, je sais. Mais...  
« Lorsque tu es arrivé, et que tu as dit que tu allais prendre tout ça à ma place, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si je ne t'avais pas assommé, tu l'aurais fait de force et tu en serais mort ! Je ne pouvais pas me faire à cette idée... ! »  
Je sentais que je tremblais. Mais tu me serras dans tes bras, t'asseyant sur mes genoux.  
« Et moi ! »  
Tu crias, cette fois.  
« Qu'as-tu cru que j'ai ressenti, lorsque je me suis senti partir ? Que je savais que tu allais peut-être mourir, mais que je ne pouvais rien y faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes sentiments là-dedans... ! »  
Tu me serres plus fort. Je te serre moi aussi.  
« Je t'aime, Zoro ! Merde ! »  
Je ne te serre plus. Je m'accroche désespérément à toi. J'ai peur, je tremble. Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit un rêve. Je me suis vraiment réveillé, pas vrai... ? Je me souviens tellement bien de la douleur.  
« Moi aussi... »  
Je sens des larmes arriver sur mes joues.  
« Je suis désolé... »  
Tu prends mon menton et me force à te regarder. Tes yeux sont rouges. Tu m'embrasses doucement. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter dans l'instant. Nous tremblons toujours tous les deux. De peur et de joie de s'être retrouvés.  
_Je suis vivant._

* * *

Voilou ! Il y aura une suite, ne vous inquiétez pas (comment ça, on n'en veut pas ?). Bref, le prochain chapitre : LEMON ! (peut-être)


	3. Thriller Bark : Chapitre 3 fin

Nous voilà à la suite de la série de drabbles sur ce qui m'a le plus marqué ! C'est le dernier chapitre. Toujours en POV Zoro, puis je sortirai d'autres drabbles qui ne seront plus en POV, je pense.

* * *

Je pouvais maintenant sortir de l'infirmerie, mais toujours pas m'entraîner. J'ai encore mes bandages, même si j'essaye sans cesse de les enlever. Je dis bien « essaye » car Chopper les remets toujours, comme d'habitude.  
Je profite de chacun des moments que je passe avec Sanji. Il est toujours doux et attentif avec moi. Je pense qu'il a eu plus peur que moi. Cela fait déjà un mois que tout ça s'est passé.  
En fait, je n'ose pas me l'avouer, mais...  
_Je crois que je suis frustré._  
Raaah, mais à quoi je pense, moi ?  
Je rêve des trucs bizarres, j'ai chaud quand je le vois, et je frisonne quand il dit mon nom.  
_Je veux qu'il me touche._  
Je me confine un peu plus dans mes draps puis commence doucement à me toucher. Je sens ses mains sur moi, son souffle sur mon oreille, sa voix qui m'appelle.  
« San... ji... »  
D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute.  
« Ouais. C'est moi. »  
La personne à laquelle j'étais en train de penser s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse fougueusement. Lorsqu'il arrête le baiser, je le regarde, haletant.  
« J'avais décidé de me modérer car tu es blessé, mais si tu commences à faire ça, je ne peux plus. »  
Je rougis et détourne le regard, gêné.  
« Regarde-moi, Zoro. »  
Je déglutis et pose mon regard dans le sien. Il est empli de désir. Je ne suis pas le seul, alors.  
« Cette nuit, tu es à moi et à moi seul. »  
Je souris doucement, et je fais en sorte que mon sourire soit provocateur.  
« Je le suis déjà depuis longtemps. »  
C'est à son tour de sourire. Mais celui-ci est carrément carnassier et pervers. Je commence à me dire que je n'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça.  
« Bien, alors je vais faire en sorte que tu te le rappelles pour toute ta vie, ce soir. »

* * *

Nous nous faisons réveiller le lendemain par un Luffy criant partout qu'il cherche Sanji et qu'il lui faut absolument son triple petit-déjeuner deluxe. Je rigole doucement, tout en me retournant pour voir le cuisinier que mon capitaine recherche tant.  
« Je crois qu'on te cherche. »  
Il me sourit.  
« Ouais. Je crois aussi. »  
Puis me regarde.  
« Mais je ne sais pas si je veux partir d'ici. Je suis tellement bien, avec toi dans mes bras. »  
Je me sens rougir.  
« Nnh... Peut-être que tu devrais y aller, quand même. »  
Il soupire puis se lève. Je me sens soudainement seul sans lui. Encore en boxer, je me lève aussi et serre son dos par la taille. Il est déjà habillé, mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte. J'ai l'impression qu'il va encore arriver quelque chose et que je serai séparé de lui.  
« Embrasse-moi. »  
Il se retourne et voit que je pleure. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que tout ce bonheur me soit à nouveau enlevé.  
Il réalise mon souhait et m'embrasse. Je sens tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Quand nous nous séparons, il me serre dans ses bras.  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi, Sanji... Je t'aime... »  
J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Et voilà, finalement pas de lemon. Je n'avais pas envie, je ne vais pas mettre un lemon à chaque drabble, quand même. Un peu d'innocence, voyons ! ^o^ Brefouille, nous y voilou **[SPOILER]** Zoro sent qu'ils seront séparés pendant deux ans par Kuma. **[FIN SPOILER]** Donc bon, désolé pour le passage guimauve à la fin mais il fallait que je le mette. C'est un drabble qui se termine, un nouveau qui va commencer ! Quand je serai motivé \o/


	4. The adventures of kitty Zoro

Titre : Je ne suis pas devenu comme ça pour te faire plaisir ! (Ben voyons...)  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (Vous : encore ! L'auteur : oui, encore u_u)  
Genre : Yaoi  
Résumé : Un fruit du démon, une transformation et le cuisinier du navire ne sait plus où donner de la tête.  
Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai vu aucune fic sur ce sujet, alors j'ai décidé de faire un drabble sur ça è_é. Encore une POV ! /l'auteur est à genoux devant ses lecteurs en colère avec des matraques/

* * *

**POV Zoro**

C'était un tonneau qui avait démarré tout ça. Oui, un simple tonneau. Pour tout le malheur que je ressens aujourd'hui. Un TONNEAU. Je sens que je vais mourir. Et puis, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec ces yeux de merlan frit ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un bouton en plein sur le nez. Ou plutôt, une fleur dans les cheveux, vu les regards qu'on me lance. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si mignon, d'abord ? Et puis, pourquoi moi ? Comment ça, vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, vous savez. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Bien, allons-y. Au moins, ça me permettra d'oublier ces idiots qui me regardent comme si j'étais le dernier steak vivant sur Terre.  
Tout avait commencé par une journée ensoleillée. Les trois idiots du navire pêchaient (je parle bien sûr de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper) pendant que moi je faisais une sieste bien installé contre le mât du Sunny Go. Les autres cuisinaient (Sanji), réparaient (Franky), dessinaient des cartes (Nami), jouaient de la musique (Brook) ou encore lisaient (Robin). Tout était normal, en somme. Jusqu'à ce que l'on entende notre capitaine crier.  
« UN TÔNNAUW~ ! »  
Et voilà (oui, c'était prévisible, je sais). De une, il m'avait réveillé et de deux, il venait de découvrir la cause de tous mes futurs malheurs. Enfin, passons. Tout le monde s'approcha donc de ce que venait de pêcher notre cher capitaine, tous idiots innocents que nous étions. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit avec une moue un fruit qui lui semblait familier. Robin eut immédiatement son sourire qui annonçait que les aventures (ou tout du moins que l'élément déclencheur de son amusement) allaient arriver. J'eus un frisson, un mauvais pressentiment. Vous savez, celui qui vous dit que vous devez vite déguerpir si vous tenez encore à votre vie. Hélas pour moi, je n'eus pas le temps dé réagir que déjà Luffy fourrait le fruit dans ma bouche.  
« Tiens, Zoro, tu le mérites !~ »  
Quoi ? Je méritais quoi, moi ? L'enfer ? Je ne méritais rien du tout. Il aurait du le faire manger à Sanji, tenez. Ça lui aurait donné une bonne leçon, et à moi un peu de repos. Mais je me mis à mâcher le morceau de fruit et je l'avalai (non sans une bonne vieille grimace, si vous saviez à quel point cette _chose_ est infecte, vous me comprendriez). Aussitôt, le capitaine, ayant soudainement retrouvé son sourire, me traîna à la salle de bain pour me placer devant un miroir. J'allais lui demander ce que diable il avait pêché quand on entendit un _pouf _! Soudain, un cri d'horreur et d'agonie retentit à travers tout le navire, accompagné d'un rire nerveux. Luffy déguerpit avant que je puisse l'attraper. Je le rattrapai jusqu'au pont, quand je me rendis compte de mon _énorme_ connerie. J'insiste bien sur le mot _énorme_, que dis-je_, gigantesque_, _fantasmagorique_ connerie.  
Nous en sommes donc au début. Moi, avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, me retrouvant devant tout un équipage complètement attendri par ce qui m'arrive. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait au mec là-haut pour qu'il m'inflige ça. Et puis, le sourire en coin de Robin, je ne peux même plus me le voir.  
« Awww ! Zoro, je peux t'appeler Neko-chin ?~ »  
Luffy a des étoiles dans les yeux, comme lorsqu'il trouve un truc trop cool, semble avoir oublié que je lui en veux à mort. Il est caché derrière Sanji, qui est littéralement plié en deux.  
Je fais la moue, quand je vois tout le monde ouvrir de grands yeux et rougir. Sauf Robin.  
« TROP MIGNOOON ! Il a fait bouger ses oreilles, oï ! Usopp, on lui donne un nom~ ? »  
Nami l'assomme en criant un bref « son nom est Zoro, idiot ! » avant de se retourner vers moi.  
« Zoro-chan, euh, Zoro. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus faire ce genre d'expressions. Je veux dire, Chopper peut t'expliquer. »  
Le médecin s'approcha, un air sérieux sur son visage.  
« En effet ! Vu comme tu étais mignon à l'instant, tu risques de faire saigner du nez l'équipage à longueur de journée, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de perfusions ! »  
On croirait presque apercevoir son sabot relever ses lunettes légèrement.  
Ah, mais il n'a pas de lunettes.  
Mais oï, là n'est pas le problème ! Comment ça, _mignon_ ?  
« Moi, je veux lui donner un nom~ ! »  
Je rougis violemment, avant de crier un « allez vous faire voir ! » pour partir faire ma sieste à l'arrière du bateau.

* * *

Je me fis réveiller par Sanji, qui me caressait doucement la tête.  
Puis je me suis rendu compte que je ronronnais.  
Je me relevai soudain, une main sur la bouche, rougissant.  
« Ç-ça t'amuse de faire ça ! »  
Sanji souriait.  
« Ouais. Faut dire, t'étais déjà trop mignon lorsque je te taquinais avant, alors _maintenant_. »  
Le mec là-haut doit avoir _définitivement_ quelque chose contre moi.  
« Je t'ai apporté du poisson. »  
Ah, et ça l'amuse, hein.  
J'attrape l'assiette rapidement, puis la met par terre rapidement, avant de me relever et d'embrasser Sanji.  
« Plus tard... »  
Je ronronne une fois de plus, je sens ma queue qui remue (Nd'A : Allez, dites moi. Combien d'entre vous ont pensé à ça ?).  
Cette nuit fut certainement l'une de celles où ce ero-cook fut le plus excité.

* * *

Sanji continua pendant longtemps à rire devant l'équipage quand il me voyait, et à rougir et saigner du nez quand nous étions seuls.  
J'imagine que son attitude est mignonne à sa façon, elle aussi.  
_Quel idiot._

* * *

Et un drabble de plus, un ! Zoro est tellement meugnon avec des p'tites n'oreilles de chat :3 ~


End file.
